1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank mounting structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional fuel tank mounting structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle is known wherein a front portion of a fuel tank is bolted to a body frame and a rear portion of the fuel tank is secured to the body frame with use of a band. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-319342.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-319342 will be described below. The reference numerals used in the following description relating to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-319342 are those referred to in the same literature.
As shown in FIGS. 2, 4 and 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-319342, a fuel tank (19) is provided in a front portion thereof with a mounting piece (34) and is also provided in both side portions thereof with hooks (32), (32). A mounting surface (19a) is provided in the fuel tank (19).
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-319342, a body frame (1) includes a cross member (35) disposed bridgewise between right and left front pipes (8), (8) for mounting the mounting piece (34) of the fuel tank (19) with a bolt (37) through a rubber piece (36). A mounting seat (29) is provided for receiving a mounting surface (19a) of the fuel tank (19) through a mounting rubber (30). A hook (31) is provided wherein a band (33) with one end thereof engaged with a hook (32) of the fuel tank (19) is brought into engagement at an opposite end thereof. A body cover (7) is provided for covering the fuel tank (19) sideways.
Since the fuel tank (19) is covered sideways with the body cover (7), the mounting portions provided in the front portion and also in both side portions of the fuel tank (19) for mounting of the tank to the body frame (1) are not visible from the exterior. However, for example when the body cover (7) is reduced in size in an effort to obtain an appearance of a motorcycle, the aforesaid mounting portions of the fuel tank (19) for mounting of the tank to the body frame (1) are exposed to the exterior and therefore it is necessary to take some measure for improving the appearance.
Also when feeding fuel to the fuel tank (19), it is desired to give some consideration to the flow of fuel leaking from the fuel tank.